Nathaniel Radcliff
Nathan Radcliff is one of my OCs and probably the worst OC of them all. He is Jesse, Katie, Kevin, etc.'s terrible father. Appearance Nathan is your average everyday white trash. He is tall and out of shape and stands at 6'4". He is usually super pale, however during the summer he can get a decent trashy-looking tan. He has thick, long(-ish) ginger hair that he keeps swept back out of his face. Like his son Jesse, he has heterochromia, however Nathan has central heterochromia instead of Jesse's complete. This causes his eye to be hazel-colored, but towards his pupil his eyes become more brown (image). He has lots of scars from doing stupid stuff when he was younger and is overall very ugly, I don't know how Marilyn liked him. Personality Jesus Christ, how do I even write this? Nathan is a narcissistic, egoistical asshole who cares for nothing but himself. As he thinks his actions have no bearing on others, he does whatever he wants and expects to always get what he wants. He thinks he's high and mighty and the best person that could ever exist, but he is so, so wrong. His overconfidence leads to him neglecting others as he thinks they can never be as good as him no matter how hard they try. He is very stubborn and will not have his opinions shifted by others. Control is something he's obsessed with, he loves manipulating people and making them feel like shit about themselves. He is very influential since he gets his opinions across by screaming them at people. If you make him mad, he will not hesitate to have a tantrum right in front of you in a desperate attempt to make you feel bad. Nathan seems very quick to judge people and judges others based on his racist, sexist, homophobic, etc. mindset, much like other white trash. Sometimes he even hates people for no reason, and when confronted about it he makes up some generic excuse ("they looked at me weird!" Although he is very overconfident and stubborn and just an asshole in general, when people really call him out for the shitty stuff he's done he will try to yell at them and pout and stuff, but if that doesn't work he'll just turn into a big baby. Nathan is very childish (as seen in the FNaF AU when he loses to a bunch of animatronics and their human friend) and this is especially obvious when he doesn't get what he wants. Backstory generic cishet male white person's childhood here Relationships Jesse Radcliff Jesse might be Nathan's son, but Nathan doesn't treat him like one at all. After Jesse was born and his brother Angel died shortly after his birth, Nathan didn't like being around Jesse as he seemed scared of him. He thought Angel's death was gross and as a result, he didn't want to be around any kids. As you can see, even days after Jesse's birth, Nathan was already neglecting him. But it gets much, much worse from there. Nathan forced Jesse to stay with his mother most of the time as he felt uncomfortable around him. When Jesse was paralyzed while in his mother's care and forced to stay with his father, Nathan despised taking care of him as it was "too much work" (I mean, come on dude, have a heart. Do you really think Jesse wanted to be paralyzed from the waist down?). He often ignored Jesse just as he had before, and even though he barely ever spoke to Jesse he made it clear to him that he hated his guts. As Jesse stayed with Nathan for longer and longer, Nathan's neglect turned from him simply ignoring Jesse and his needs to yelling at Jesse for no reason and verbally and emotionally abusing him. He would tell Jesse that he was a waste of space and that there's no point in him living if he's just going to sit around doing nothing (what Nathan didn't know was that Jesse did those things because he was severely depressed, and even if he DID try doing anything Nathan wouldn't let him). Usually Nathan didn't care what Jesse did (as long as he wasn't bothering him), but also sometimes he would prevent Jesse from going anywhere or doing anything for no reason whatsoever. TLDR: Due to Angel's death, Nathan refused to be around Jesse because kids grossed him out. Later, when he was forced to be around Jesse, he hated him simply because he was disabled (among other things). He sometimes ignored Jesse and sometimes screamed at him for doing absolutely nothing. Nathan could care less about his second oldest son, and is the main reason why Jesse is so depressed and suicidal. Thanks Nathan, go die pls. Angel Radcliff Nathan never really cared for Angel and completely forgot about him soon after his birth/death. When Nathan learned of Angel's birth defect (Blue Baby Syndrome), he didn't seem to care that his child was going to die. After Angel died, he seemed grossed out by his dead fetus which lead to him developing a fear of children. (God dude, have some respect.) I'LL ADD MORE LATER BUT I'M DONE WITH NATHAN FOR NOW Trivia * This man is a living piece of garbage ** I'm not even joking he really is * I like to think of him as the Balloon Boy of my OCs, however BB is MUCH better than Nathan. * He's a rapist, which is why he has so many kids. Did you really think he wanted any of them? ** He shares this ("amazing") title with Rosalie and Lynn's father ** If you're wondering, the only one of his kids that he likes/wanted is Josh * Nathan is the 2nd OC to make me cry, the first being Michael, who makes me cry for a TOTALLY different reason than Nathan does * Originally Nathan was going to be killed off (in numerous ways). He was going to die in a car crash, either by texting and driving, driving recklessly, or being run over by one of his children. Category:Original Characters